1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical outlet receptacle, and, more particularly, to a modular electrical outlet receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular outlet receptacles may be included in modular office partitions and they provide flexibility in terms of system layout and interconnectability to other components of the electrical system. Typically, such a modular electrical receptacle includes at least one connector, which is adapted to interface with a corresponding connector or wiring harness. A wiring harness typically includes electrical connectors at opposing ends thereof, which extend to another component of the electrical system such as another electrical receptacle. The connector of the electrical receptacle also includes contacts, which are electrically connected to each of line, neutral and ground conductors disposed within the modular electrical receptacle.
A problem with known modular electrical receptacles is that they must be configured before assembly or disassembled in order to be reconfigured. A typical configuration process includes selecting conductors and inserting them within the electrical modular receptacle in order to configure the modular electrical outlet relative to line, neutral and ground conductors.
What is needed in the art is a modular electrical receptacle, which can be easily reconfigured.